Naruto's Hamlet: The Tragedy of Sasuke Uchiha
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: Sasuke's family has been murdered, and the ghosts of his family  have told him to take revenge on Itachi who killed them. But Itachi is now Hokage, and everyone will protect him now. Will Sasuke get his revenge, or will he be driven to complete insanity?
1. Something Is Not Right

Naruto's Hamlet: The Tragedy of Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 1: Something Is Not Right

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings! And welcome to the first Hamlet and Naruto fanfiction story!<strong>

**While I began watching Naruto, the story of Sasuke Uchiha reminded me of the play I was doing at the time, and that was Hamlet and as I heard what happened to his family, I got this idea in my head. After all I was Hamlet in my show, and this idea wouldn't leave my head. It's the show, with my own interpretations. If you don't know the story of Hamlet, you will after you read this story.**

**Also, this is the first time that the main theme is not romance, however, Sasuke is paired with an OC because of my own imagination. For those that don't like OC, don't worry, because it's not the main theme. This has no connection with the original story.  
><strong>

**Also, if there is someone who does like this story and wants me to continue, I need at least 6 reviews before I write the next chapter. Sounds fair? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as much as I want to, but I do own my OC Hitomi, who will be known in another story that I will publish soon. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right in the Hidden Village of the Leaves.<p>

The Uchiha Clan had been murdered. It was said that they had been murdered by bandits, and it was right to think this, as everyone's houses were robbed and not to mention they were cleanly killed. Whoever killed them had did it stealthy, quietly, and did it all in one night. No one could believe the atrocity of this crime. The Uchiha Clan were well liked throughout the entire Hidden Leaf Village, and it shocked anyone that someone would do something as horrible as murder an entire clan that was loved by an entire village. No one quite understood it, and after a month it was soon forgotten after the entire village mourned and soon it was remembered forever, but everyone didn't mourn forever. They went on with their usual lives, and soon it was just a memory.

But fortunately, not all in the Uchiha Clan had been murdered, and the two that survived had been very lucky. And the ones that survived, that meant that their lives were changed forever. One had been named Hokage, the Leader of the Hidden Leaf Village as well as the Leader of the Uchihas, taking his father's place and had also married. He clearly mourned his family but stopped thinking about it, he clearly didn't think much of it anymore, which was understandable as he was a Leader of an entire village including that he was married. The whole thing did not change The other was changed completely, he once a happy and lovable boy who had just turned 16 at the time his family was murdered, and now, he was hateful, he never smiled, never laughed, and more importantly he stayed away from anyone who came near him. He wore black the whole month after his family died, and he had intended to do so for as long as he lived. His family was the reason he had been so alive, and even though most respected his brother, they still looked at him and treated him as if he was someone. And when he walked in and found his entire family murdered, his whole world fell apart, and he's been that way ever since. Come to think of it, he might always be exactly as he is now.

If you have not figured it out yet, the survivors of the Uchiha Massacre were the two sons of the Late Leader of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha.

Thus begins the story of the two brothers. One trying desperately to keep a secret, the other's soul eaten up with so much grief for his family, that he becomes an avenger, thus destroying himself.

* * *

><p>It was a cold and foggy night, some could say it was this foggy because the spirits of the late Hokages were still mourning the loss of the Uchiha Family. If only Sasuke and this air weren't the only ones still thinking about it every minute of every second of every day. It hadn't been sunny ever since that day. And now everyone by this point knew why.<p>

Ever since that day, more security had been ordered around the village by the new Hokage, so that nothing like the Uchiha Massacre ever happened again. It was now close to midnight, and Iruka Sensei had been thinking about the massacre again, and how much the Leader of the Village and of the Uchihas was doing so much to make sure that the horrible tragedy never occurred ever again. He was so stunned when he found that his family had been killed and was doing so much for the village while still dealing with the pain of losing his family. How the Hokage could do it, Iruka Sensei didn't know. He was still worried about the Hokage's younger brother, Sasuke, who probably had more pain of losing his family than the Hokage. It hurt Iruka Sensei to say that, but at school, Sasuke had never been the same. He never paid attention in class, never passed his tests, never studied for them in the first place, and he was in High School now. Everyone in his class had been the same, always passing, and now honestly, he acted as if he didn't even care about anything anymore. He didn't even spend time with anyone of his friends anymore, and the only ones who really seemed to make him the slightest bit happy was his best friend, Naruto and his girlfriend, Hitomi. Which is why Iruka Sensei was alright with Naruto and Sasuke being together in class with his girlfriend as well to seem to cheer him up a little, even though he knew it wasn't possible. The boy just lost his family, and worse the only family he has really had no time for him anymore. And what worried Sasuke's Sensei the most was that Sasuke had been showing signs of being suicidal. But Iruka Sensei still wasn't given up on Sasuke, but the poor boy he was sure would never be the same again.

Iruka Sensei was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of someone approaching behind him, and immediately his guard was up.

"Who's there?" the voice said in the fog.

It was so foggy, Iruka couldn't see who it was, and that meant he had to be even more careful.

"Identify yourself," Iruka demanded. "How am I to know you're not one of the ones who killed the Uchiha family come back to kill the Hokage?"

"He who always hesitates is lost in darkness forever," the voice said clearly. "Guy Sensei had taught me." And Iruka Sensei now knew who it was.

"Lee?"

"Can't you recognize your own student, Sensei?"

"I'm sorry, Lee, but I can't take any chances. Who knows who would take advantage of this mist?"

"Well Sensei, Guy Sensei cannot take the next watch so I have decided that I will take it for you," Lee said. "Iruka Sensei, you looked tired and not to mention something seems to be on your mind."

"It's just I'm worried about Sasuke," Iruka Sensei said.

"We all are, and he and I were so close and now we don't speak anymore. I wish I could make him feel better but honestly he just lost his entire family. What can you do to help after that happens?" Lee said sadly.

"I don't know. And that's why I'm worried. He's been cutting himself at school, never pays attention, and the only time I've ever seen him happy is when he is with Naruto and Hitomi."

"I understand Sensei, we'll figure something out. Now go and get some sleep."

But then all of a sudden, more footsteps came out of nowhere and soon Lee and Iruka Sensei got on guard once again.

"Who's there? Identify yourselves!" Lee said sharply.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The Future Hokage!"

"Naruto, is there no one else with you?"

"I thought Kiba was right behind me," Naruto said confused.

"Well a piece of him is," Kiba said, and came up next to Naruto and Akamaru came up slowly behind.

"Why are you here? Aren't the Senseis supposed to be keeping watch tonight?" Iruka Sensei said confused.

"Well, yes, but they asked us to keep watch," Kiba said. "But the weirdest thing was that while walking the streets last night, Shino and I thought we saw some people that weren't actually alive, wandering around looking at us."

"That's the worst story I've ever heard!" Naruto said. "There's no such things as ghosts!"

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto," Kiba said. "Shino and I have only seen them walking around at night where the Uchihas lived. It's quite sad. I wonder if they will wander around forever."

"They won't wander because they don't exist..." Naruto started but was unable to finish his sentence as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Lee, Iruka Sensei and Kiba all looked at what Naruto was looking at, and they were all quite afraid.

It were the ghosts of Sasuke and Itachi's father and mother, looking down at them, still with the wounds they had died from.

Naruto at once recognized them.

"No, it can't be."

"But it is, Naruto."

"Stand your ground!" Iruka shouted. "For all we know this could be some sort of Jutsu!"

"Naruto, I told you!" Kiba said.

"Is this really the time to be gloating, Kiba?" Naruto shouted in fear.

"Naruto, you are Sasuke's best friend and you knew the Uchihas! They will speak to you!" Lee shouted. "What are you waiting for speak to them?"

"Show some respect for the dead!" Iruka Sensei shouted to the rest of them.

"If you both are really ghosts, and if you can speak to me please do it now. How are you still walking around even if you are dead and are ghosts? Please speak to me, your son is depressed, and he needs the chance to find a way to move on."

The Ghosts of Sasuke's parents did not speak to Naruto, but the father of Sasuke seemed as if he would speak, but then the sun's rays started to show up over the horizon and he looked over at the sun and looked at Naruto sadly and took his wife's hand and disappeared with the mist.

"Did you all not just see that?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes," was their reply.

"I never thought I would admit to ghosts existing! But it's true!"

"It seems that they want something," Lee said. "Otherwise their souls would be at peace."

"Something's not right here," Kiba said.

"I know it's not, but I know Sasuke will want to hear about this," Naruto said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell Sasuke? He's still in mourning and is extremely depressed," Iruka Sensei interrupted.

"Iruka Sensei, with all due respect, but Sasuke really needs to see his family one more time." Naruto turned to all of them. He was worried about his friend. "It may kill him, but he's already in that state. We don't even know what they want. But what I do know is that, maybe they're looking for Sasuke and are wanting to say goodbye."

"Or they could be just fake people wanting to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village," Lee said.

"That could be possible, but if they are, we'll just have to beat them!" Naruto said. "Believe it!"

"Well alright, Naruto," Iruka Sensei said. "But be extra careful when you tell him, you don't know how he'll react."

"I will." Naruto turned to his friends. "Let's go."

The three Ninja ran off to tell their friend the news and they weren't sure how he would take it.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!<strong>

**LIKED IT? Want another chapter? Hit that button at the bottom of the screen and make it happen! Review and favorite! You know the drill!  
><strong>

**Until next time!**

**Signed,**

**Kagomehater4ever**


	2. Frality Thy Name is Sakura

Naruto's Hamlet: The Tragedy of Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 2: Frailty Thy Name is Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome back! Please enjoy the next chapter!<br>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as much as I want to, but I do own my OC Hitomi, who will be known in another story that I will publish soon. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke had something different on his mind. He hadn't seen what his friends and Naruto had seen, but all he felt at this moment was extreme pain, anger, and frustration. His heart and soul were eaten up by trying so hard to find whoever killed the people that mattered most to him, and by his extreme grief on losing his family. He didn't understand exactly why Itachi wasn't even trying to find whoever killed their family. And it wasn't just Sasuke's family but it was Itachi's family as well, and he wasn't even trying to find out who killed their family? It maddened Sasuke to no end, to the point that he was on the verge of cutting himself, and this time letting the blood not stop. He had 6 deep scars on his right arm and he felt that no one really understood why, even though Itachi and the rest of the village were trying to get him to stop, and they hid all knives away from him so that he would stop, but Sasuke just kept a Kunai Knife in a secret compartment in a drawer besides his bed, and even though it really hurt him, he felt that nothing would hurt him more than what he had lost. Naruto tried to help him, but Naruto had never had a family in the first place, so Sasuke often lashed out at his best friend whenever he would try to help him. To which he would feel really bad, but no one really understood what pain he was in. If Itachi felt any sadness about his family's death, Sasuke couldn't see it, and that's what drove him crazy.<p>

Sasuke was sitting in his room with a necklace with the Uchiha Clan Symbol on it, and he clutched it close to him as tears ran down his face. Sasuke cut school again, and had stayed in his room all day. When Itachi found out, he was disappointed in his brother and Sasuke stayed after school. After that was over, he had made his way back to his room, where he'd been crying again. He was thinking about how they looked that night, slaughtered and left like garbage. As soon as Sasuke was crying still, clutching the necklace close to his heart, because his mother had given it to him the day she was murdered, when there was a knock at the door.

"Master Sasuke?"

He quickly wiped away his tears.

"Come in."

There stood a Jonin and he appeared not to notice Sasuke's sadness.

"Your brother wishes to see you in his office," he said.

"I shall obey," Sasuke said, and as the Jonin left, he said: "Were he 10 times our brother."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke had made his way to his brother's office, he noticed that he wasn't going to be there alone. Not only was Itachi there but he was also there with his new wife and Sasuke's lifelong friend, Sakura, and it made him angry that she had married his brother only a few months after the murder of their family. He wasn't jealous or anything because he had Hitomi, but he was angry that Itachi and Sakura were more concerned about their marriage then finding the murderers of the Uchiha Family. Sakura used to be madly in love with Sasuke, and he never returned those feelings. In truth, they became good friends, but not as good friends as he and Naruto had become, and now within awhile she married his brother. He didn't even remember Itachi even mentioning her before and now he's married to her. Sasuke didn't even remember even a public wedding happening ever. He was truly annoyed with his brother and angry at Sakura for marrying him. She was obviously marrying him to make him jealous or something else that he didn't know, but whatever that reason, was it didn't make him any less angry at her.<p>

"Big Brother," Sasuke started. "You summoned me."

"Yes, Sasuke." He looked at Sakura. "Dear, leave us. We have to talk in secret."

She obeyed and left faster than could be ordered.

"Sasuke."

And then there was a knock at the door, and Sasuke without being told went to go open it. Outside the door was Sakura, and Itachi then became annoyed.

"I thought I told you to leave Sakura," he said sternly.

"Yes, my lord, but there's a group of men here that were hoping to see you. I told them to wait outside the doors."

"Sakura, my pet, never in the future summon anyone unless you have my permission but sadly I don't think this can wait. Send them in please."

Sakura bowed and ran out the door.

"You and I are going to talk later though, Sasuke," Itachi said signing a piece of paper without even looking at his brother.

"About what?" Sasuke said without interest.

"You've been cutting classes and you're quite different than before," he said.

"I wonder why that could be," Sasuke mumbled. Itachi still didn't understand. Just because he and their father had an argument before the murder, doesn't mean that he should be still angry about it.

"And look at your arms," Itachi said disappointed. "You've been cutting again, haven't you?"

"No." He crossed his arms that were covered in cuts.

"I can always tell when you're lying and that's because you were never any good at it, brother."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not telling you where I'm keeping it, big brother," Sasuke said.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened revealing several Jonin.

"Come in."

"Lord Hokage."

"Lord Hokage."

"Lord Hokage."

"Thank you all for coming," Itachi said. "Sakura, come in again, I have remembered my need of you."

She came in happily and was by his side in an instant. Kakashi Sensei along with Neji, Tenten, and Hitomi followed behind them.

"Although my family is long gone and sadly can never return to us, we still should be able to look towards a bright future as we make sure this tragedy never happens again. Under my power, Konoha will remain a safe haven for all of us, and I'll make sure none of you lose your families the way I have. Although this tragedy has hit my heart immensely, some happiness has come for me. As I have married this amazing girl and she by my side will keep Konoha a better place for all of us. Now, Neji, I understand that you wish to complete a mission with Tenten and Lee as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Neji said. "I returned from that mission to show my loyalty to the New Hokage, but I must confess, now that I am here, Tenten and I would like to return to that mission as soon as possible."

"And what says your Sensei?"

"Guy Sensei couldn't be here today as he is sick and I am standing in for him. I know that he would be delighted to have them go and return. I ask you kindly Lord Hokage, please let them go."

"Very well," Itachi said. "Please enjoy the rest of your mission and I hope you find it enlightening."

He turned to his younger brother not paying attention to the conversation at all, and looking out the window at the fog, wondering if he should join it and end his misery.

"But now, Sasuke," Itachi said. "And my little brother."

"How can you call me that?" Sasuke said. "You're not even trying to find our family's killer."

"And how is it brother, that you are still so sad?"

"Not sad Big Brother, depressed is the better word."

Now, Sakura still had some feelings for Sasuke, and even though she was married she still wanted to be close to him and be there for him. Sasuke had lost his family, but that didn't mean he had to dwell on it for the rest of his life. He would never be able to be a human being like he used to be.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said gently, making Sasuke groan in disgust as he heard that. "Please look up on life and embrace your future as the Hokage's brother. Please don't forever look for your family's killers, and you know that everything always dies."

"Yes, Sakura," Sasuke said without looking at her. "It's perfectly common for someone to come out of nowhere and take everything you ever cared about away from you."

"Sasuke, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about."

"Is that how you felt when you lost your whole family?" Sasuke said coldly. "Oh wait a minute you didn't."

Sakura felt shut down like she always was when they were children. She walked back towards her husband's side. Itachi was angry at Sasuke's immature behavior and stood.

"Sasuke, I understand your pain. I loved our family as well as you did, and we're doing all we can to make sure we bring these monsters to justice. But looking on the past and not ever looking forward to a happy future. Well, it cannot be done little brother. For your intent to go back to school, I'm afraid you must remain here with me so that you won't try anything drastic again. I've lost my entire family, and although I have Sakura, I will not lose my brother."

Itachi stood.

"Well, Sasuke?"

"Very well, I'll stay with you and Sakura until I feel better."

"See everyone? Sasuke always knows the best things to say. Come, lets go into another room."

Sasuke was then left alone, and although he was facing the window acting like he was angry, no one could the tears of rage and anger and sadness running down his face.

"Frality thy name is Sakura, and married to my brother after a month?" Sasuke screamed. "I can't even do anything but keep my mouth shut because my big brother is the Hokage! My brother isn't even doing anything to try to find the killers of our family. I don't care if he's Hokage or not!"

Sasuke fell to the ground, and cried before the tears would be taken from him later on.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!<strong>

**LIKED IT? Want another chapter? Hit that button at the bottom of the screen and make it happen! Review and favorite! You know the drill!  
><strong>

**Until next time!**

**Signed,**

**Kagomehater4ever**


End file.
